In the resource recovery industry, valves are required for fluid flow control for many different operations. Valves are used to facilitate formation treatment through boreholes, inflow control from formations into structure within boreholes, etc. Where such valves are to be placed in generally inaccessible areas, they are commonly preset or preselected for whatever function is desired of them. Greater flexibility of valves to allow multiple functions would increase efficiency in the industry and therefore would be desirable.